Gwen's Big Step
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: Gwen takes a big step in her life- and heads off to college! What will she face? And what of the man she left behind?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! Here's a new story-actually, it's an old story that I had somewhere else, but it's here on ! So, you all know the drill-I don't own Ben10...Man of Action does!

This story explores what happens when a young, small town girl heads off to college- and all the things she faces! So happy reading!

The green and black sports car pulled up in the driveway. Kevin Levin knew this day was coming-yet there was nothing he could do to stop it. So, he wanted to spend the last few moments with Gwen Tennyson. He rang the doorbell, and a middle-aged man answered the door. "Mr. Tennyson? Is Gwen ready?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, son. She's waiting upstairs for you." Mr. Tennyson said. Kevin went upstairs, and knocked on the door. A voice on the other side said, "Coming!" The door opened, and Gwen was face-to-face with Kevin. Kevin asked, "Are you ready?"

Gwen said, "Sure. Just take those two bags." Kevin grabbed the bags, and put them into his trunk. Frank (Gwen's dad) brought out another smaller carry-on. He then hugged Gwen, saying, "Your mom and I are so proud of you. Do you best, and if you need anything…"

"Daddy! I'll be fine. I'm going to miss you a lot." Gwen said.

"Be sure to call us once a week. Take care of yourself. I love you!" Frank called out to Gwen as the car pulled away.

"Bye Daddy! I love you, too! Give my love to Mom!" Gwen called back.

Gwen turned to Kevin, and said, "Thanks for giving me a lift to the airport. It really means a lot to me."

Kevin answered, "Yeah. I still think that it's lame that you want to go…but I can't stop you. You have your own live to live."

Gwen sadly answered, "Yeah." Both teens were silent as the car drove onto the highway and headed towards the airport.

One hour later…

Kevin parked at the airport and helped Gwen with her bags. Once Gwen was settled and headed towards her gate, she turned to Kevin and embraced him. She pulled back, and kissed him lightly. She looked at him and said, "You know the one thing I'll miss more than anything?"

Kevin said, grinning, "What?"

Gwen answered, "You…and your roguish charm." Then, the PA announced, "Flight 2316 for San Francisco now boarding. Flight 2316 for San Francisco now boarding."

Gwen then said, "That's me. Well..I guess this is…goodbye, Kevin"

Kevin said, "Goodbye, Gwen. Have a safe flight." Kevin then turned and left the airport, and Gwen headed to her flight.

After a long flight, and a bus ride from San Francisco to Palo Alto, Gwen finally arrived at Stanford University. After the 'boring' stuff (like meeting the dean and her admissions officer),Gwen arrived at her dorm. She brought her stuff in, and saw a blond haired girl setting up her stuff. Gwen said, "You must be my dorm mate."

The girl replied, "Yep. Name's Jenny, by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Gwen. Gwen Tennyson. I'm from Bellwood." Gwen answered.

"Bellwood? I'm from Seattle. Pleased to meet you. But that name seems familiar." Jenny said.

"Uhhh… well, you may know about my cousin, Ben? Ben 10?" Gwen asked.

"Ah ha! That's why that name's familiar. And Ben's your cousin? How awesome…" Jenny said.

"Yeah…when aliens aren't trying to kill you" Gwen said, and both girls laughed at that. Gwen then put a picture on her desk, and Jenny asked, "Who's that guy?"

Gwen said, "Who? That? That's Kevin, my…boyfriend."

Jenny said, "Wow! And he didn't get upset you were coming out to Cali to go to school? The campus has a ratio of nearly 2 cute guys for every girl. That's almost a different date for lunch and dinner. Ooohh, I gotta start searching. Never know when I'll meet the next date."

Gwen chuckled at her new roommate, and as she continued unpacking, both girls talked about things like their hometowns, favorite foods, and what they'd miss most being away from home. And Gwen thought about a raven haired boy who stole her heart…_Kevin, I miss you so much…_

"Nope. Stop bugging me about it, cos I ain't saying it"

Julie looked back and forth, between her boyfriend, Ben, and her friend, Kevin. Both boys were arguing about Kevin's refusal to admit he missed Gwen.

Ben said, "That's fine. You don't have to say anything. If it was me, and Julie was thousands of miles away…I'd be missing her terribly."

Kevin retorted, "And that's because I'm not like you. She made her choice. I'm happy for her. End. Of. Story."

Julie came up, and grabbed Ben's arm. "Come on. Let's leave him be. We can go get some chili cheese fries and smoothies." Julie walked up to Kevin, and said, "It's OK. You'll probably feel like this for a few days. Sometimes, we have to let the things we love go…if they really love us, they will always come back."

Julie then turned and left with Ben. And Kevin after watching them leave, flopped down into his couch. But his thoughts turned to a beautiful red-haired girl who showed him how to love-and how to give his love to others…_I never thought I'd actually…miss her…_. Suddenly, an idea flashed in his mind. He reached over to his phone and dialed a number. A few seconds later, Kevin spoke into the receiver, "Hey mom. I'm doing good. Listen, I need a favor. A really big favor. See, I'm planning a trip to California…"

What does Kevin have planned? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

It's Chapter 2! As usual, I don't own Ben 10! Enjoy!

Two weeks later…

Gwen was adjusting to life as a freshman at Stanford University. While her classes were moderately difficult (she still was maintaining a 3.5 average), the void in her heart from Kevin not being with her was on her mind. She was also finding it hard to make friends. Other than her roommate Jenny, she couldn't find anyone to talk to-even for a few minutes. But one day…

Gwen was sitting in the café, eating a small salad and bottled water. At another table, three guys were looking at her. One of the guys said, "Hey, look at the new piece. Redhead at 6 o'clock."

The other two turned and saw Gwen, who was studying **Theory of Algebra**. The second said, "Yeah. All we need is another of our "Welcome Freshman" parties, and she'll be all over us."

The leader of the trio said, "You'll get your turns. But I always go first. And let me go work my magic" He stood up and walked over to Gwen's table. Gwen looked up –and saw a brown haired, blue eyed, well- built student. She asked, "Can I help you?"

He said, "I couldn't help but notice. How someone so beautiful can be setting all by herself? Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I have been having some difficulty adjusting to college life. I miss my friends, my family…my boyfriend…"Gwen said, the last part silently.

"Well, I have a solution. My name is Dave, and I host parties at my frat house. The purpose is to help first-years meet other students in a casual setting and establish friendships. All on the up-and-up, of course." He finished.

"Really? A party would be good…but I have my studies…and classes…"Gwen said

Dave answered, "That doesn't mean you can't have a little fun. Make some new friends, get out of your dorm for a few hours. You don't have anything to lose."

Gwen thought, _It just might be the best thing to get my mind off of Kevin._"OK, I'll come. When and where?" Gwen replied.

Dave said, "Next Friday, 7:00 pm, at the Wagner House. I promise you'll have a great time!"

Gwen said, "Thanks, Dave. I've got to go, though. I've got a study period starting in 15 minutes at the Logan Tech Center."

Dave said, "Let me walk you there. I'd like to get to know you better, Miss?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Gwen. And your Dave?" Gwen said.

"That's right. And that's a lovely name you have, Gwen." Dave said, as they left the café. As they left, Dave flashed a thumbs-up sign, showing they had their prey. Now all that was left was to spring the trap…

In Bellwood…

"No, no, NO! it's a stupid idea!" Ben shouted to Kevin.

Kevin shouted back, "Maybe it is. But I can't take it. I miss her, Ben. When I wake up, when I go to bed…all I can think of is Gwen. And if you ain't gonna help me, then get outta my way!"

Julie came up to Ben, and pulled him back. "Come on, Ben. Kevin needs to do this. If it'll make him feel better…why should we stop him?" she said.

Ben looked at her, then at Kevin, "I don't agree with what you're doing, but I can't stop you. And since you plan on staying out there…good luck" Ben said. He held out his hand, which Kevin looked at. Kevin then grabbed Ben's hand and firmly shook it. "But promise me one thing." Ben said.

"What's that" Kevin said.

Ben then said, "That you'll take care of Gwen. And I'll promise you this-if you in any way hurt her, you'll wish for a Plumber to put you in the Null Void."

Kevin looked at Ben, and replied, "That's fair enough. I promise to take care of Gwen…and to never hurt her."

Kevin then hugged Julie, and Julie said, "Whatever Ben said, goes double for me."

"Right. I'll call you when get there." Kevin got into his car, and drove off. He was going out to California-because he needed the missing piece of his heart-a beautiful red-haired woman who was missing him as much as he was missing her.

At the Wagner House, Dave and his two buddies were discussing their recent and future 'conquests'-female first and second year students with whom they have had sex with. "Hey, Mikey-remember this little raven-haired doll." Jonny said.

Mikey answered, "Yeah, she sure was a lotta fun. What about Missy? That chick had better curves than a racetrack." All three laughed, and Dave then said, "This girl, Gwen, she's a real doll. I spent most of the day with her. We went back to the café for dinner, and she told me about her home in Bellwood."

Mikey asked, "Bellwho?"

Dave said, "Bellwood-a small podunk town in the middle of nothing. It's perfect-a small-town girl, far away from home, coming to one of our parties. Gonna be a lotta fun."

Mikey took his drink and held it up. Dave and Jonny followed suit. They tapped their drinks together, and said, "To fine freshman females- may Stanford never run out!"

As the three shared the cheer, they continued their planning for Friday night-when they would try to add Gwen to their conquests….

It was Thursday afternoon, and Kevin, having driven nearly 2000 miles in three days, decided to locate a hotel. He lucked out…there was a hotel only a few blocks from the school. He checked in, and decided that he would try to see Gwen tomorrow. _I have come this far…and all for you Gwen…_

Kevin's made a choice...but what Dave and his crew have in stroe for Gwen? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter...what's gonna happen? Read to find out! And of course, I don't own Ben10!

Kevin walked the few blocks from his hotel to the Stanford campus. Seeing how large the school was, he whistled. _Place like this must have its own public transportation system,_Kevin thought. He walked onto the campus, and headed for the visitors' center. At the desk, he said to the receptionist, "How do I find a student?"

The receptionist said, "Well, because of security, we usually page the students and have a security detail escort them here…Name of student?"

Kevin said, "Gwendolyn Tennyson"

The receptionist said, "And you are?"

"Kevin Levin" he replied.

"OK. I just paged for her. Unless she's in class, she should be here." The receptionist said.

Kevin nodded, and then sat down in one of the plush chairs. Ten minutes later, Kevin saw a red-haired young woman walk in, escorted by campus security. Gwen…Kevin thought. His heart sped up, and he felt himself becoming nervous. _What would she say…what would happen…_

"Kevin? KEVIN!" Gwen said, getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh, Gwen. Gwen!" Kevin said.

The two embraced, as they were glad to be together. Kevin looked at Gwen, who was wearing a white spaghetti-strap blouse, blue jeans, and sandals. Kevin said, "Wow…you look..beautiful…"

Gwen replied, "Thanks. But what are you doing here? Is life in Bellwood that bad without me?"

Kevin looked down, and said, "Look, is there somewhere we can go and talk?"

Gwen said, "Sure. I know a perfect place."

Gwen took Kevin to one of the student lounges, where despite the large number of students already here, had several areas where they could talk in privacy. They sat at a table, and Kevin began talking. "You know Gwen-it's only been two weeks since you've left. But it feels like two lifetimes. Since you've been gone, I…you're all I think about. When I go to sleep at night, when I wake up in the morning, working on my car…you're always on my mind" he said.

Gwen took Kevin's hand, and replied, "That's so sweet. I can't get you out of my mind either. And it's been really hard for me. I haven't been able to make any friends. I got a group for class studies…but their not what I'd call friends. We're not close-like we were with Ben and Julie."

Kevin said, "I've missed you so much, Gwen."

Gwen said, "That's not true. Because I've missed you more."

They leaned across the table and shared a kiss-a kiss of two people who longed for each other…but their bliss was being observed by three upperclassmen. Dave, the leader of the three, said, "Ohhh-Miss Gwen has a boyfriend. This changes things."

Mikey then said, "Yeah? How does it change things?"

Dave said, "It means that we gotta change out approach. OK fellas, I'm going in." Dave walked over to where Gwen and Kevin were sitting and said, "Hey, Gwen!"

Gwen looked up and saw who it was. Dave came over to the table and said, "Gwen, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you at the lounge. And who's this?"

Gwen said, "This is Kevin. He's a friend from back home."

Dave then said, "A friend, huh. Cool, then. And how are things back home in Bellwood?"

Kevin, coolly, said, "They're great. And who might who be?'

"Name's Dave. I'm a member of a well-known fraternity on campus. I was reminding Gwen about our party tonight- and she's already agreed to come. I'd invite you, but campus rules don't allow persons who aren't students to attend" he said.

Kevin replied, "Whatever. Now why don't you take a hike? I was in the middle of something important. If you don't mind."

"OK, OK I'm leaving. Gwen, don't forget about our party." Dave finished.

Kevin looked at the trailing form, then asked, "No new friends, huh? You seemed pretty chummy with that guy."

Gwen then said, "C'mon, Kevin. It's not like that. I didn't ask him to be friends-he started hanging around me. He walked me to classes, had lunch with me…I needed someone to make me feel less lonely. It's not like we're dating or anything."

Kevin then replied, "Maybe. But…I don't feel something's right with that guy. What kind of party is this?"

Gwen said, "He invited other freshman students so we can meet and make new friends. It's tonight at 7. That's not a problem for you?"

"Why is it a problem? It's not like I can go" Kevin returned.

Kevin and Gwen spend a few more minutes at the lounge, before going to the café for lunch. During lunch, Kevin told Gwen about the goings-on back home in Bellwood. After lunch, they took a walk around campus, and Gwen even took Kevin to the McCoy Mechanic Studies building to see some of the auto mechanic students. Finally, as evening approached, Kevin said, "I guess I'll let you get ready for your party."

Gwen replied, "Yeah. Look, Kevin. I really enjoyed spending the day with you. But this is what I chose. Please try to be happy for me."

Kevin said, "All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. I just…want to feel that happiness too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Gwen. Please don't forget that."

Kevin turned and left. Gwen decided to go back to her dorm to get ready for the party.

Once back at his hotel, Kevin decided that he wasn't going to leave it at this. Something about this party didn't set right with him, and he was going to find out…

Later that night, at the Wagner House, the freshman party was swinging. Dave, Mikey, and Jonny were being great hosts, under the guise of looking out for the next 'conquest'. Dave nudged Mikey, and pointed "Here she comes" as Gwen walked in. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a black skirt. She grabbed a cup of punch and drank it. After a few minutes, Gwen felt more comfortable, and she began socializing with the other freshmen. Dave came up to her, and said, "Lookie at who showed up. Glad you could make it, Gwen. Having a good time?"

Gwen said, "Yeah, I'm having a great time. So many people came out tonight."

Dave said, "Yeah-it's a perfect place for people to make connections, meet new friends...hook-up with girls.."

Gwen said, "What?" Dave continued, "Lots of guys come to these parties looking for 'campus cuties'…girls who are here without boyfriends….like you, right?"

"Boyfriend…what are you talking…" Gwen started. Dave interrupted, saying, "So that guy wasn't your boyfriend? I'm just asking…Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's cool. Hey, you want some more punch?"

Gwen looked in her cup, and then nodded. Dave took the cup and returned a few moments later. Gwen took the drink and began drinking.

Kevin had set up outside the Wagner House. He didn't see security, but he had his Plumber's badge-so if there was something, he could make up an excuse. He found out where the party was-simply by asking Gwen's roommate. Now he sat and waited. Something was gonna happen….

Gwen had three cups of punch, but instead of feeling warm, she started to feel dizzy. She stood up, and nearly fell down. Dave had came up behind her, and put his arm around her. He said, loudly, "Don't stop the party, folks!" He then took Gwen upstairs, to one of the frat houses bedrooms.

As Jonny and Mikey waited downstairs scouting out other 'prospects', there was a knock at the door. The door Mikey opened the door and said, "ID, pal."

Kevin held his Plumber's badge up and said, "Do you know what this is?"

Mikey, scared witless, nodded. Kevin smirked, then said, "This device gives me authority over local, national, and federal officials. I'm not gonna bust up your party-if you tell me one thing-there was a girl with red hair-she was wearing a blue shirt and a black skirt. You see her?"

Mikey nodded. Jonny saw the commotion and recognized Kevin from earlier. Jonny declared, "Hey! This party is for Stanford students only. So you gotta raise up, pal!"

Kevin said, "This says I don't." And showed Jonny the badge. Jonny saw the device, and said, "Hey, man, we don't want no trouble. The girl..she's upstairs…with Dave."

Kevin said, "Thanks." He then bounded upstairs-to look for Gwen and Dave.

Once upstairs, Kevin looked down the hallway. There were at least eight doors in the hallway.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. He pressed a button on the badge, and voice spoke, "Thermal Imaging Mode Active". Kevin then stood in front of a door and looked at the badge. _Nothing_, he thought. Three more doors resulted in the same thing. On the next door, he saw two figures register on the scanner. One was lying on the bed, and the thermal outline was weak, as though the figure was sleeping. The other figure had an elevated temperature scan, showing activeness…or arousal. Kevin then knocked on the door. The door opened, and Kevin didn't even bother with the badge, grabbing Dave by the collar and lifting him off the ground.

Dave, shocked, said, "What the hell is this? What do you want?

Kevin said, "So this is your 'party'? Drugging girls to have sex with them? What kind a sick creep are you? You can't get girls any other way?"

Dave, despite being suspended, said, "You don't get it. These girls are far from home. _Alone and vulnerable._Away from guys who love them. And that's what I'm doing. I'm showing them love they're missing. They wake up and don't remember what happened…it's a game for us. A sport, if you will."

Kevin's only response was to punch Dave in his jaw, knocking him out. "You're right…I don't get it."

He then turned his attention to the girl on the bed…and saw it was Gwen. He gently stroked her cheek, and she murmured softly. Kevin then picked her up and went downstairs. "Hey, you two" , he said to Jonny and Mikey.

They nodded, showing they heard. "Shut this party down…and I'm going to be a shadow while Gwen's here. So if anything happens…"

They both stammered out, "It won't!"

Kevin then left, putting Gwen in the backseat. He then drove away and towards his hotel.  
>Tomorrow…he and Gwen would have a lot to discuss…<p>

Dun dun dun da! Kevin saves the day! (Like you had any doubt?) Stick around for the finale!


	4. Chapter 4

It's the finale! And if you haven't figured it out from the last three chapters- I don't possess the ownership rights to Ben10.

Kevin brought Gwen back to the hotel, and laid her on the bed. She was still out, but on the whole, she hadn't been…_touched_. Kevin shook with rage as his mind flooded with images…Gwen being held down, being violated against her will, Ben and Kevin not able to help…he heard soft moaning, and saw Gwen stirring from her sleep. He had to admit, she looked a lot like a sleeping princess…_She is my princess_, Kevin thought. "Uhhhh, my head….what's going on? Kevin?" She said, startled.

Kevin responded, "Shhh. It's OK. I'm here, Gwen. Are you alright?"

Gwen rubbed her temples, and said, "I feel like I fought Vilgax, the Forever Knights, and the HighBreed-at the same time. What happened?"

Kevin replied, "Well, Dave spiked your drink. He took you upstairs, and he would have…well, you know. I've heard of parties on schools where this kind of thing happens. Guys spike the girls drinks, and get them alone to have sex with them. You were lucky."

Gwen shook her head, and said, "I'm such a fool. I wanted friends so badly, I went to a party and put myself in danger. And all because I was missing you, Kevin. I don't know how you can ever forgive…"

Gwen never finished…because Kevin had captured her lips with a kiss. Gwen closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss-born of true love, not lust. And she knew...that Kevin loved her….

And then, suddenly, Kevin broke the kiss, and backed away. Gwen looked at Kevin, confused. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Gwen asked.

Kevin replied, "Uhh, it's just…with what you've been through, I wasn't sure…"

Gwen said, "It's OK Kevin. I think I'm fine…but I could use a little bite to eat."

Kevin said, "There's a burger joint a few blocks away. You gonna be alright while I step out?"

Gwen said, "I'll be alright."

Kevin returned in a few minutes with two bags of food, and two large sodas. He looked on the bed and saw a black skirt and blue shirt sitting on the bed. Seconds later, he heard the sound of the shower jets turning off. The bathroom door opened, and Gwen came out…wearing one of Kevin's shirts. Kevin nearly dropped the food, but recovered. Gwen smiled shyly, saying, "it was this, or nothing at all. But I'd but you'd like nothing at all"

Kevin stuttered, unable to come up with any kind of retort. Instead, he just said, "Dinner's ready."

Gwen and Kevin ate in relative silence, until Gwen asked, "What are you going to do now? You came to see me, so what now? Are you going back to Bellwood?"

Kevin replied, "No. I left everything behind…all for you Gwen. That's why I came here. I am staying."

Gwen replied, "How? I appreciate the idea, but …"

Kevin then said, "It's going to be taken care of. By next week, I'll have an apartment, a job, and we will have everything we need to make it. And you're not staying on campus. You're staying with me."

Gwen nodded. It seemed Kevin had everything planned out. Suddenly something occurred to her. "Hey, what about money?"

Kevin replied, "I got my mom to help. Since my dad-my **real**dad- was a Plumber who was killed in the line of duty, she receives a very nice pension. So she has been saving the money for a long time. And she has told me that if I needed it I could use it."

Gwen said, "Your mom is a great woman. I'm sure she's proud of you."

Kevin said, "Thanks. But I'm a little worn out. Let's hit the sack and we can talk more about it tomorrow." Kevin then stripped to his boxers, and got into the bed. As he was getting in, Gwen held the covers and got in, and lay her head on his chest. She signed contentedly, feeling safer and happier than she had in the past few weeks. Kevin put his arms protectively around Gwen, thinking _No one-NO ONE- will ever put their hands on you and not pay the price_, Kevin thought.

The next day…

Kevin and Gwen returned to Gwen's dorm. Gwen explained everything to her roommate, who understood. The talked to the dean, and told him of the party. The dean, shocked, said the culprits would be located and expelled. Kevin and Gwen then found an apartment close to the campus-which was a short drive from their hotel. They headed to San Francisco, which was a short drive away. After a day of sightseeing and shopping, they returned to their hotel.

Gwen then asked, "So, Kevin…about this job…what kind of work are you looking at?"

Kevin then said, "Well, I discovered an agency devoted to alien activities. I called them earlier and got an interview for Tuesday. I know I can get the job."

They spend the night the same, having dinner and sleeping in each others arms. And as darkness falls, so too must the curtain on this chapter…when Gwen took the biggest step she ever has in her life…and more steps are sure to follow…but that is another story…  
>THE END…<p>

And that brings the story to an end! Loved it? Hated it? Totally indifferent? Be sure to comment and critique!


End file.
